Sam's Drag Rush (Season 1)
Sam's Drag Rush (Season 1), is a fan made series created by MizKizzie. 11 Queens will battle for the title of "Wiki's Super Runway Queen". Contestants Contestants Progress Episodes Episode 1: ''''First Impressions' * '''Main Challenge: Come up with a fierce and iconic entrance quote that suits your queen. * Runway Theme: Very Best Drag * Main Challenge Winer(s): Silicone & Valentina * Bottom 2: Alaska vs Kim Chi * Eliminated: Kim Chi Entrance Quotes: *'Alaska: '''Anything is possible if you say these words.... HIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE *'Aquaria': Bonjour! Aquafina is here to quench your thirsts in this dry competition! -''Takes off glasses- *'Asia': My butterflies may not be living but I stay winning, Miss Asia O'Hara is here and I'm your queen for tonight *'Dante': Dante is here bitches and I'll bring the fire *'Farrah': Your moaning goddess is here and this time no slips, trips or falls will occur *'Kameron': Well I auditioned for 'A Quiet Place', but this is gonna be way more fun! *'Kim': Hey, queens, I’m Kim Chi, and I’m a spicy girl! *'Monét': Hey girlies! I’m serving fresh tilapia, oh wait that’s just Kamerons pussy! *'Silicone': Ready to say thank you, next to my competition! *'Valentina': My fantasies include not texting back Farrah Moan and red m&ms while I dominate this competition 'Episode 1 Looks' Runway Theme: Very Best Drag Alaska= |-| Aquaria= |-| Asia O'Hara= |-| Dante= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| Kameron Michaels= |-| Kim Chi= |-| Monét X Change= |-| Silicone= |-| Valentina= Episode 2: ''''Bird Queens' * '''Main Challenge: Come up with a runway look with the theme Feathers. * Runway Theme: Feathers * Main Challenge Winer: Kameron Michaels * Bottom 2: Alaska vs Dante * Eliminated: Alaska 'Episode 2 Looks' Runway Theme: Feathers Alaska= |-| Aquaria= |-| Asia O'Hara= |-| Dante= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| Kameron Michaels= |-| Katy Perry= |-| Monét X Change= |-| Silicone= |-| Valentina= Episode 3: ''''Honey The Gown' * '''Main Challenge: Come up with a runway look with the theme Evening Gowns. * Runway Theme: Evening Gowns * Main Challenge Winer: Monét X Change * Bottom 2: Dante vs Valentina * Eliminated: Dante 'Episode 3 Looks' Runway Theme: Evening Gowns Asia O'Hara= |-| Dante= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| Kameron Michaels= |-| Katy Perry= |-| Monét X Change= |-| Silicone= |-| Valentina= Episode 4: ''''The Big Hat of the Season' * '''Main Challenge: Come up with a runway look with the theme Hats & Headpieces. * Runway Theme: Hats & Headpieces * Main Challenge Winer: Kameron Michaels * Bottom 2: Farrah Moan vs Katy Perry * Eliminated: Farrah Moan 'Episode 4 Looks' Runway Theme: Hats & Headpieces Asia O'Hara= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| Kameron Michaels= |-| Katy Perry= |-| Monét X Change= |-| Silicone= |-| Valentina= Episode 5: ''''Logo Queens' * '''Main Challenge: Come up with a runway look with the theme Social Media Logo. * Runway Theme: Social Media Logo * Main Challenge Winer: Silicone * Bottom 2: Asia O'Hara vs Katy Perry * Eliminated: Asia O'Hara 'Episode 5 Looks' Runway Theme: Social Media Logo Asia O'Hara= |-| Kameron Michaels= |-| Katy Perry= |-| Monét X Change= |-| Silicone= |-| Valentina= Episode 6: ''''Red 4 Queens' * '''Main Challenge: Come up with a runway look with the theme Red For Filth. * Runway Theme: Red For Filth * Main Challenge Winer: Valentina * Bottom 2: Kameron Michaels vs Katy Perry * Eliminated: Katy Perry 'Episode 6 Looks' Runway Theme: Red For Filth Kameron Michaels= |-| Katy Perry= |-| Monét X Change= |-| Silicone= |-| Valentina= Episode 7: ''''Shine in Top 4' * '''Main Challenge: Come up with a runway look with the theme Final Four Eleganza. * Runway Theme: Final Four Eleganza * Top 3: Kameron Michaels, Monét X Change & Valentina * Eliminated: Silicone 'Episode 7 Looks' Runway Theme: Final Four Eleganza Kameron Michaels= |-| Monét X Change= |-| Silicone= |-| Valentina= Episode 8: ''''Super Finale' * '''Main Challenge: Come up with a runway look with the theme Final Eleganza. * Runway Theme: Final Eleganza * Runners-Up: * Winner of Sam's Drag Rush Season 1: 'Episode 8 Looks' Runway Theme: Final Eleganza Kameron Michaels= |-| Monét X Change= |-| Valentina=